The present invention relates to weather-guard or weatherproofing doors for the air inlet or intake openings of a ventilating system.
With ventilating systems that have an air intake that is exposed to the effects of weather, for example in connection with ventilating equipment placed on the roofs of buildings, weatherproofing screens that are disposed in the air inlet opening to prevent the entry of rain must often be embodied as doors in order to enable access through the air inlet opening for maintenance work on components of the ventilation system, such as filters, dampers, fans, servo-motors, etc. Due to the constantly more compact manner of construction of ventilation equipment, increased requirements are established for such rainproof weatherproofing doors for air intakes. The weatherproofing doors that have been conventional up to now, which doors are embodied with the conventional louver-like weatherproofing screen of horizontal extractor fins or ribs, and are sealed at the edges of the door via door gap seals or gaskets relative to the mounting or installation frame that surrounds the air intake opening, do not fulfill these increased requirements. In most cases, the space required with these conventional weatherproofing doors for the water collection pans that are disposed within the ventilation unit behind the doors is not available with the more compact ventilation equipment. In addition, the partial pressure that exists on the inner side of the air intake increases the requirements on the rainproof design and sealing of the weatherproofing doors for the air intakes of ventilation equipment.
It is an object of the present invention, especially for the air intake of a ventilation unit where, due to the compact construction, the air intake and the components of the ventilation unit are disposed very close to one another and the water collection pans that are provided behind the doors of conventional weatherproofing screens cannot be used due to lack of space, to provide a weatherproofing door that for any direction of the wind, even during strong rainfall with wind gusts or eddies, reliably and dependably extracts the rain water from the air drawn in by the ventilating unit while nevertheless providing only a slight resistance to the flow of air therethrough. In addition, without door seals, for example in the form of resilient profiled rubber gaskets, that are required with the conventional weatherproofing doors to seal the edges of the door relative to the mounting frame that surrounds the air intake opening, the inventive weatherproofing door reliably prevents rain water from passing through the joint space between the door and the mounting frame.